Slade the Ratel/Rabbit
Standard Information Name: Slade Nickname(s): N/A Age: 23 Species: Ratel (Honey Badger)/Mobian Alignment: Good (sort of) Eyes: Light Crystal Blue Fur Color: Grayish White Date of Birth: December 3 Personal Information Love Interest: N/A (officially) Friends: Gizmo the Mouse, Vector the Crocodile, Miles Tails Prower, Red the Hedgehog Enemies: Doctor Eggman (Ivo Robotnik ), Cloud the Raven, Siren/Yvette, Janus the Pomeranian, Faith the Hedgehog (though he makes an exception with her considering she's Red's partner) Attire: I'll get to that when I post pictures Likes: Hanging out with friends, money, video games (violent ones), movies (mostly action), music, stylish apparel, being intimidating (he's an expert in the fields of interrogation), fighting, beating up his enemies, blueberry muffins, and of course sopaipillas with honey Dislikes: Dr. Robotnik, Shadow, Rouge, romance movies (he "hates" them), vegetables, fruits, spending money Theme/Song: War is my Destiny by Immortal Technique Powers and Abilities Slade has the overall ability to harden his molecular density to the point of near-indestructibility by thickening the carbon atoms of his body, thus reconstructing them into a type of graphene that neither bullets nor explosives can penetrate. This renders him practically invulnerable. As a trade-off, however, the added weight of the graphene tends to slow him down making him much less agile in in a fight-whereas without the armor he is incredibly swift-though not quite to the point of rivaling with Sonic's speed. The hardening procedure also requires an extensive period of time before successfully shelling his entire body-it is because of this that he usually thickens a small portion of his body (such as his hands and/or his forearms depending on the situation) so they can be used as shielding. Appearance Slade has pale fur and wears a black jacket. He possesses a large quantity of scars all across his body, he is missing one eye that he obscures with an eyepatch, and has a permanently handicapped vocal system due to a scar located directly across his neck which handicaps his vocal cords-this is all a phsycial result from him fighting (and losing) against Faith. Personality On the surface, Slade is often depicted as a retaliate "Tough Guy" who resorts to persuasion and violence to obtain that of which he desires. Slade has a deep level of hatred for immoral behavoir and is openly derogative of anybody (with the exception of few others) who do not share his sentiments. His personal views of right and wrong are strictly decisive, he believes that compromise is but a mere impediment to the path of righteousness. Slade is violent, ill-tempered, egotistic, and smart-alecky. Obsessed with protecting the innocent, he is usually willing (and even sanguine) to engage in a fight for the safety of others-though his methods of heroism have a reputation for being inexorable and at times even brutal due to his destructive nature. He is, undoubtedly, a narcissist who takes great pride in almost everything he does. He is also rather outgoing in terms of emotion. He does, however, have a kinder, more gentle side that he displays in the presence of the fearful, the innocent, and his girlfriend. He will sometimes entirely disregard his primary objective to assist others if they are in need of his services. Category:Male Category:Ratel Category:Good Category:Carefulspoon's Characters